


Gothic Minter

by NebulaStark3k



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Crack, Edgy, Gothic, M/M, Satire, not to be taken seriously lol, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaStark3k/pseuds/NebulaStark3k
Summary: Simon aka miniminter is now an edgy gothic boi. he den fricks his buddy jj!!1DISCLAIMER: This is an absolute joke of a fanfic and satire! For the purposes of humor! The type of writing and spelling is inspired from the infamous "My Immortal" fanfic. Not to be taken seriously! Enjoy!(ps its also kinda short so yea)
Relationships: Simon Minter/Olajide "JJ" Olatunji
Kudos: 3





	Gothic Minter

Entire story is from Simon’s POV

I was finally home after a very long day!!1 I had sooo much fun at da club wif my kool friendos harry aka w2s an vikkstar. They are da coolest people EVRR!!! We drank so much alocolhol n became super edgy and goffik wif dis cool goffik makeup stand, so now I was looking like a kool edge lord with my messy black eyeliner and other cloths and makeup goths wear like Kylo Ren from Stark Trek!111

Anyway, I was walking inside my house to relax in my room. I noticed it was kind of emptier then usual, im assuming all the sidemen were out doing kool things. I went into my room 2 take a nice nap, but when I entered my (preppy looking) room I stopped in my tracks and noticed someone was on my bed.

“hello simon ;))” JJ said sexily. My best buddy in the hole wide world aka mi boifriendo JJ was sexily sitting on my bed and smiling at me with a sedouctive look on his face. Then JJ sat up on my bed when he noticed my new cool and gothic appearance.

“Simon?//?! What the fuck happened 2 u?11?” JJ shierked.

I gasped. Is he quessetongn my knew goffik look/!!??1 “r u juging me?? I have become a kool n edgy goth lord!! I know kylo ren is the edgiest of dem all but don’t I look epic?/?”

JJ took a moment to obsrved my new look. “It looks nice hun ;) I like da new look!! I am SUPR proud of u!! our fans will be proud n happy!”

JJ stepped closer to look into my beaotiful eyes dat were surrounded by my messy black eyeliner while I looked into his dark eyes. We stared for a while. And then…

We collapsed on 2 da bed n we started 2 make out super hard!!1 I ran my fingers thru his sexah, colorful famous Cheeto hair. It wuz sooo much fun!11 even funner then da club I went too earlier!111!! then we did the no no thing!1 while we were doing it, a group of ppl bursted in2 da room. We looked up 2 see who the heck dat was.

“SIMON WHAT THE FUCK IS GONG ON!??!!???!112”

It was the Sidemen!11 Even worse, the person who said dose words was……………… Talia Mar!111 my very own girlyfriendo!!11

Me and JJ panicked n used da force to put our cloths back on.

“No! No! No! It’s not what it looks like! Me n jj were playing fifa!11” I depressingly shouted. But Talia still looked at me with an angry firey passion in her eyes.

Ethan looked over at the blank TV. “You guys are not playing anything, you stoopid goffs.” He was in payne (lol get it) when he saw my makeup.

“I am a proud goff!11” I said. “So is Harry and Vik! You don’t understand how kool it feels 2 be goth!”

I started crying, making all my eyeliner get super messier than before. JJ tried to comfort me by hugging me and rested his head on my shoulder. Then Talia n her friend Gee took a moment to look at my super cool n edgy appearance. Talia was impressed.

“It’s okay to be gothic, Simon!” Talia said comfortingly. “I am completely fine wif who you want to be!! I bet da fans will like it soo much!”

“Really?” I said, wiping away my tears, making my eyeliner even more messier.

“Yes!” Talia replied. “And besides, it looks so awesome!”

“yaaaaaayy!!” harry and vik shouted, since they also became goffik as well. We all then decided to throw a cool and edgy like aesthetic party with mcr music blasting, posted it on the official sidemen youtube channel, and lived happily ever after!!1111

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed dis crack fic!!1


End file.
